Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a unit pixel of a fingerprint sensor, such as a unit pixel for increasing the strength of an output signal and/or a fingerprint sensor including the same.
Optical fingerprint sensors and semiconductor fingerprint sensors have been studied for finger scan sensors used in security and authentication systems. A capacitive sensor, a sort of semiconductor fingerprint sensor, senses a fingerprint by a difference in capacitance which occurs when a finger contacts a sensing electrode.
When a conventional fingerprint sensor is used, a signal is usually externally or internally applied to form a capacitance component between the surface of the user's finger and the top metal of a pixel.